massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Chevetski
Captain Yuri Ivan Chevetski was a captain in the Systems Alliance, a former N7 trainer and a close friend of Gerard Keller. He is a major character in Mass Effect: To the Last Man and main protagonist of Mass Effect: The Chevetski Chronicles. He was killed during the Battle of Eden Prime. He was the younger brother of infamous Alliance traitor Dmitri Chevetski, older brother of Svetlana Chevetski and husband of Taria T'Lana and Inga Chevetski. Early Life Yuri was born on June 22, 2140 in a small town in the Ukraine to a lesbian couple. As a child, he was often slower than the other children, both in education and in sports. When he was 12, his mother took him hunting and he killed his first deer, which gave him a great sense of pride. He also began to become interested in the military around the same time. When he was 18, he enlisted into the System Alliance military and was given the rank of Staff Lieutenant. Military Career His first assignment was aboard the SSV Anzio, which was under the command of then-Captain Jacob Mitchell. During his time aboard th ship, Yuri became very close with Captain Mitchell and a mentorship formed between them. After three years aboard the Anzio, Yuri was transferred to a planet-side base on Earth and was assigned as it's Executive officer. Two years later, Yuri was promoted to Captain after saving several comrades from an ambush by the Batarians. After his commander, Roger Peterson, retired, Yuri was given command of the Earth-side base. Around this time, he met Gerard Keller and they became close friends. Yuri was Keller's CO and friend of Keller's father. He reviewed Keller's record and was impressed with his physical training and recommended Keller for the N7 Program. Their friendship evolved into a mentorship between the two. Yuri often assisted Keller by providing intel during missions from the ship while Gerard was ground-side. He watched over Keller very closely during basic training and recommended him for the N7 Program after learning og Keller's actions during a Batarian raid on Keller's base. When he graduated from the program, he gave Keller a Black Widow sniper rifle as a graduation gift. Over the course of Yuri's military career, he turned down several promotions in order to remain in command of his men. In 2183, Yuri was transferred to Eden Prime as one of the commanders of the military detachment there, Death Chevetski was killed during the Battle of Eden Prime. When the Geth attacked Eden Prime, Chevetski had been planet-side, inspecting the new troops who were stationed on the planet who would be under his command. Unaware that Saren was on the planet, he ordered his troops to attempt to ambush the Geth. However, when he saw Sovereign land, he knew he;d need a new strategy. He was later betrayed by Captain Jonathan Allen, one of the officers under his command, was shot and left for dead. He was later found by Gerard Keller. The bullet had nicked his heart and he was slowly dying. With the other commanding officers dead, Yuri ordered Keller to find Commander Shepard and tell him the location of the Prothean beacon. The dying captain revealed the identity of the traitor and then died in his friend's arms. Legacy After Yuri was killed, Gerard Keller hunted tirelessly for Yuri's killer. He also was named one of the best military minds at that time and was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor. Several times, Keller had haunting dreams about Chevetski, usually involving Allen killing Chevetski and Keller's inability to save his friend. Years after his death, a memorial for the victims of Eden Prime was made by Rear Admiral Mitchell. Yuri's name was among those who were on the list. On his headstone, it read, "Here lies Yuri Ivan Chevetski, who feel at the hands of those who swore to protect all." Personality Yuri was a very strict trainer when it came to training N7 candidates. He was outwardly cold to those who said that the N7 Program was a waste of time and money. However, he always was nice to those under his command and often had a parties for his staff members' birthdays. He was a very serious man though when it came to matters concerning the Alliance. He was also suspicious of many people because he had learned the hard way never to trust anyone. However, he had many friends, some of whom were Turian and Krogan. Personal life Yuri spent a lot of time at his sister's house in the Ukraine whenever he could. Yuri had been married twice, once with an Asari and once with a human. With his first wife, they had two children and with his second, they had one child. He was fond of Vodka and was an avid hunter. He enjoyed humor and was very close with almost every member of his staff. Relationships Gerard Keller When Chevetski met Keller, Gerard was raw recruit. Unknown to Yuri, however, Gerard had much more potential than he had imagined. Over the years, the two became close friends and developed a mentor ship. Yuri also helped Gerard learn that not everything has to be like a military operation. When Yuri was killed in 2183, it had a major impact on Keller's personality. He became colder, which Yuri had tried so hard to prevent. Tera'Gala vas Stalingrad Tera'Gala was one of Yuri's closest friends and Yuri considered her to be family. He met when Tera was on her Pilgrimage and developed a very close friendship. When Yuri was killed, Tera vowed to avenge his death and assisted Gerard Keller in tracking Yuri's killer. Jacob Mitchell Jacob Mitchell was Yuri's first commanding officer and his mentor. When Yuri was first stationed aboard the Anzio, Mitchell took Yuri under his wing and taught him all about military life. He taught him that it was not an easy life but the rewards were well worth it. After Yuri was killed, Mitchell assisted Gerard Keller in his hunt for Yuri's murderer. Urdnot Maak Urdnot Maak was Yuri's friend and rival during much of his service in the Alliance. He had met Maak during his only trip to the Citadel and was taken back by the Krogan's attitude towards others. When Maak threatened Yuri, he didn't back down and earned the respect of the Krogan. For years, Maak asked Yuri for assistance in missions but Yuri almost always refused. When Yuri was killed, Maak vowed revenge against Jonathan Allen. However, Maak was killed by Allen in 2184 when he confronted Allen. Tarquin Vakarian As Yuri's oldest living friend, he had known Yuri for much of his life. While much older than Yuri, they had a very close bond. As a senior ship master, Tarquin held an important position in the Turian military and Yuri looked up to him. When Yuri died, Tarquin was one of his pole bearers and often visited Yuri's grave site. During his brief rule as emperor of the Vakarian Dynasty, he named one of the cities on Ventro "Chevetski City". Trivia *Although he was born in the Ukraine, he only had a slight accent. *He was one of the commanding officers during the Battle of Eden Prime. *He will be a major character in the upcoming book Mass Effect: To the Last Man *Yuri was very close with several members of the Turian military and often worked closely with them. *Yuri had two wives, the first of which was an Asari Commando. *Yuri was a candidate to be a council spectre but was passed over when Shepard was selected to be tested for Spectre status. *The Shadow Broker had files on Chevetski Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Earthborn Category:Majors Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Articles by Mrhalohunter24